Due to the differing reflectivity of substrates, it may be difficult to reliably optically detect a substrate in an electronic device processing chamber using conventional optical sensors. Thus, what are needed are reliable methods and apparatus for sensing different substrates in a chamber, where each substrate potentially has a different reflectivity.